


The Price of Evil

by nephilim67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Demons, Dreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hallucinations, Hell, Hurt Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Truth, Wincest - Freeform, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/pseuds/nephilim67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been back from Hell for a month. He starts having nightmares and hallucinations. Sam wants them to stop so he take African Dream Root and goes into Dean's mind to help him. Sam walks through Dean's memories of Hell. Truths come out that have been buried by both boys and Sam stops the demon in Dean's head. When they wake, Dean jumps Sam and forces delayed orgasms on the both of them. They finally realize it what it was they really needed: the truth and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. I so wish I did though.

Dean didn't start having nightmares until about a month after being pulled from Hell. They were so vivid, so real. Dean had started sleepwalking and screaming horrible things. Begging to be let go. Begging for it to stop. Begging for Sam. If Sam hadn’t heard him that first night, he would have fallen down Bobby’s stairs. 

“Dean! Dean wake up!” Sam was shaking Dean hard. 

Dean’s eyes popped open. There were tears stains left on his cheeks. He sank to the floor, Sam still holding his shoulders trying to keep him up. But Dean was too heavy and he sank with him to the floor. He dragged them to the wall, pulled Dean between his legs, and propped him up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him. 

“Dean?” Sam’s worried voice finally penetrated Dean’s ears.

“Sammy? What happened?” Dean’s voice was shaking. So was he, but he didn’t realize it. 

He just let Sam hold him in the hallway, rocking back and forth. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I’ve got you this time. No one is going to hurt you,” Sam’s voice was soothing. His arms were encasing Dean. One hand was running through Dean’s short hair. Dean felt safer. There was a barrier between him and what he was running from. But it was just a band-aid. He knew the floodgates would break again. 

They sat in the hallway for almost an hour and fell asleep. Sam’s arms were still wrapped around Dean. It wasn’t until the sunlight came through the window and shined in their eyes that they started to wake. 

It was still very early. Both of the boys were stiff when they finally stood up from the floor. They tried to stretch out their joints. 

“Hey, you can stay with me if you need to…” Sam offered up. 

“No...no I’m fine, dude. Go get some sleep,” Dean lied. He was not okay. 

“Okay, see you in a few hours,” Sam said, slipping into his room and leaving the door open just slightly, hoping Dean would see it as an invitation if he needed it. 

Dean did notice it. He shut his own door. He took deep breaths leaning against the door. He looked at his bed. He was hallucinating. The bed looked like the rack he’d been on for years in Hell. Everything was fire. He heard Alastair’s voice towering over him. He cowered down against the door, hands on his ears. 

He was so much worse than he thought. He opened his door and ran right across the hall to Sam’s, slammed the door shut, and put his ear to it. He was listening for Alastair.

Sam wasn’t even in bed yet. 

“Dean…” He ran to him. 

He pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok. I will protect you. They can’t hurt you anymore. I promise you. I’m here…” 

Dean had just kept repeating Sam’s name calling him Sammy. 

“Sammy...please. Please…” Dean kept repeating. 

Sam walked him to the bed. He helped him lay down. And instead of walking all the way around to get on the bed and risk Dean losing his touch, he crawled across Dean and laid on the other side of him, wrapping his arm around him. Dean held his hand.

It reminded Sam of when they were kids, only backwards. When Sam would have nightmares he would climb into bed with Dean and Dean would wrap his arm around him and Sam would either hold his arm or his hand. 

Sam put his head on Dean’s shoulder and breathed in his brother’s scent. He could feel that Dean had relaxed so much more than just five minutes ago when he was panicking at the door. 

Sam knew what all this was about. Dean never spoke about his time in Hell but he knew that this was all from it. Maybe he needed to get Dean to talk about it. How in the hell he was going to do that was a better question. 

For now he just held Dean. Sam didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. He was worried about his older brother. It seemed to him the tables had turned. Dean had always been the one to worry and fuss over Sam, the little brother. But now it was Sam’s turn. And even with an Angel on their side, he still didn’t know what to do with Dean. 

Sam felt Dean stir, and realized it was almost 10am. He’d been laying there thinking for almost five hours. Or had he fallen asleep? Maybe. He felt like he’d slept a little. 

Dean didn’t want to move from where he was. Afraid if he lost Sam’s touch he’d lose his mind again. He felt something against his back and realize it was Sam. Morning wood. And Dean tried to move himself forward off of Sam but Sam pulled him back in. 

“Hey. You ok?”

“Except for the fact that I’m touching your morning glory, I’m fine,” Dean said.

Sam let go and Dean moved away from Sam and sat up. He put his head in his hands. 

“Dean...I know you don’t want to talk about…” Sam started.

“No. I told you then no, I’m telling you now no. I’m not going to talk about it,” Dean said, defiant.

“Did you ever think that that’s why you’re having nightmares and hallucinations? I don’t know what you saw when you went back into your room earlier, but it couldn’t have been good if you came back running to me less than two minutes later,” Sam said, trying not to sound condescending. 

Sam could see the blush running up Dean’s neck and into his face. Dean refused to look at Sam. 

Sam moved to sit next to him. Four legs dangling off the side of the bed. He grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean took a deep breath. Sam knew that this probably wasn’t the most perfect time, but something Dean had said last night had told him Dean might be okay with this. It was the ‘might’ part that put Sam on edge. 

With his other hand he lifted Dean’s head and turned it to him. He looked into Dean’s emerald green eyes. “If you don’t want to talk about it fine, but then you have to take your mind off of it,” Sam said, closed his eyes, and then kissed him. 

The kiss was soft, chaste. Simple.

Dean didn’t move. When Sam opened his eyes back up, all he still saw was his brother. His eyes were wide but he hadn’t pulled away. That gave Sam just a glimmer of hope that this would be okay. 

“Sam...did you just...kiss me?” Dean asked after staring his brother down for a good minute.

Sam blushed like it was his first time kissing someone. “Yeah. Something you said last night made me think it would be okay…” 

“When is that ever okay?” Dean asked starting to get angry. There was no way he was going to let Sam know that he needed him more than just a brother. He’d hide it behind the anger, the snark, the girls, whatever he had to to keep it at bay.

“Dean...last night...you said…”

“Last night I was having a nightmare about Hell. I was being tortured. Ripped apart. And you want to take my word on that?” Dean’s voice still rising in anger. 

Sam backed down, almost cowering from Dean.

“Sammy...hey. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m just...fucked up is what I am.” 

Sam looked at Dean. He knew he was hiding it. Or trying to. 

“16. You were 20. That’s how old I was the first time I wanted you,” Sam said, laying all his cards out on the table. 

Dean turned to him. His mouth had dropped open. Sam was looking at his hands. 

“What?! You what?” Dean was in shock. His baby brother. The one he’d held running from a burning house with. The one who he cared for all his life. The only person he ever truly wanted but would do anything to shelter from knowing that truth, was telling him this. 

Sam blushed and turned to look at Dean. He shrugged when Dean’s eyes were on him, less wide than a few seconds ago. 

“Can’t help it. You were hot then. You’re still hot now. And I want you even worse than I did then. I wasted too much time already. I was afraid I was never going to get you back. I thought I’d lost you forever, and you’d never know the truth.  That I needed you to be with me. Not as brothers. But as more.” Sam saw Dean’s face turn to shock again. 

“And yeah, that’s wronger than wrong in most people’s eyes. But we’re not most people. We weren’t raised like most people. Our lives don’t consist of things most people think about. And it’s not like we can have kids so why do we give a shit?” 

“Because it’s still wrong Sam! We’re brothers. We’re not supposed to love each other that way!” Dean said and then immediately placed his hand over his mouth.

There it was. The slip. The moment Dean let his guard down and the truth came out. Dean hung his head. 

Sam was ecstatic in his head, but his face hadn’t changed outside. He knew he’d finally gotten the truth out of his brother, but he wasn’t about to gloat and risk the chance of his brother walking away. 

“Do you want to know what you said last night?” Sam asked. 

Dean was still reeling from his mistake. Cursing himself for letting it slip. For Sam finding out. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Sam was his brother. Not his lover. 

“What?” Dean asked, without opening his teeth. 

“Besides screaming for the pain to stop, you got quiet. You were whispering things. Like they were torturing you and finally you caved and started to spill all your secrets. You said how much you hated the way we were raised. How much you wanted a real home. But then you said you hated that I was your brother. I almost pushed you down those stairs when I heard that. But then you followed it with, ‘because I need to be with him.’,” Sam said. 

Dean took another deep breath. He remembered that. He remembered that exact moment. It was the moment just before he caved and took the carving knife into his own hands. Because whatever or whoever was torturing him found exactly what they needed. They needed to use Sam. So it turned himself into Sam and started flaying the flesh off of Dean. And Dean broke. Finally said ‘yes’. 

Dean started to tremble. Tears were falling down into his hands. 

Sam was worried he’d pushed him too far.

“Talk to me, Dean. You’re scaring me.”

“What I said, that was the night or day or year or whatever time in Hell, just before I got off the rack. Because they found out they could use you against me. You started to skin me alive. You started breaking bones. Cutting off fingers. And I couldn’t take seeing you like that. So I gave into them,” Dean said through breaths, tears still falling.

Sam took him into his hands and tilted his head up to him. Dean wouldn’t look him in the eye. Sam wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

“I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you like that. I love you.” Sam kissed him again. This time Dean caved and kissed him back. 

It was like each kiss had healing power. They found a rhythm and never let it go. Moving left to right. Sam leaving little kisses after each longer one. Dean running his tongue along Sam’s lips. When Sam finally opened, their kisses became even more powerful. They’d fallen back onto the bed, legs intertwined with each others. Sam’s hands were holding Dean’s head. Dean’s hands were running through Sam’s hair and it was making Sam unbearably hard. It was then that he realized his brother was just as hard. Boxers didn’t hide much.  

Sam reached out and felt Dean through his boxers. Dean jumped. Sam removed his hand. 

"No. It's OK Sammy...touch me. I need to feel you...please..." Dean said. He was starting to hallucinate again. The room was turning to fire. 

Sam touched Dean again. He rubbed slowly on the outside of his boxers. Dean closed his eyes and moaned against Sam. 

Dean had a tight grip on Sam's hair. 

"Dean...you're kinda gonna rip my hair out," Sam said. 

Dean didn't realize his grip. "Sorry..." 

Sam noticed the change in his face. "Dean are you hallucinating?"

Dean nodded. His eyes were still shut tight.

"Look at me Dean."

Dean shook his head. 

Sam kissed him. Hard. He started another make out session. Allowing Dean's mind to stop. 

Dean opened his eyes. He looked at Sam. 

"Next time. Don't close your eyes. I want you to tell me what you see. I want to know what’s going through your head.”

Dean didn’t want there to be a next time. But no matter how much he wanted, it came anyways. Just a few minutes after Sam had said that. They were just sitting on the bed and the whole room burst into flame. Dean shut his eyes.

Sam saw him start to shake. He knew it was another hallucination. He was still trying to figure out what was triggering them. 

“Dean open you eyes. You need to tell me what you see.” 

Dean nodded no. He couldn’t see his baby brother like that again. 

“Please Dean. For me.” Dean could barely hear Sam over Alastair’s voice, the fire, and the screams. 

But he’d heard it. So he opened his eyes. 

To him he was sitting up, tied down. He could see Alastair pacing the room, that’s what his eyes followed. 

Sam watched his brother’s eyes go back and forth. 

“I’m tied sitting up on some kind of surgical bed. Alastair is pacing in front of me,” Dean said, voice cracking.

Sam didn’t know who Alastair was but he was damn sure he was going to find out once he figured out how to stop all this. 

“Everything is cold in this room, but I can hear the fire outside. I can hear the endless screams of thousands of souls,” Dean said, his voice becoming more of a shake.

“Keep going,” Sam said. That’s when Dean looked at him. 

“No...please don’t Sammy…” 

“Dean what do you see?” 

“You. You...you have black eyes. You’re holding a knife and rib cracker. We’ve done this before…” 

Sam gritted his teeth. He was going to make damn sure someone paid for what they’d done to his brother. He was a little surprised Dean had agreed to this. Usually he would have just buried it as deep as he could and just never look at it again. After all, that was what the Winchester boys tended to do. 

“Dean, I’m not holding anything. I don’t have black eyes. I’m going to touch you and it’s not going to hurt, okay?” He wasn’t really sure it wasn’t going to hurt in Dean’s head, but he had to show his brother that he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

Sam reached out to his brother. Dean braced himself. Sam gently laid a hand on Dean’s, shaking hand. Dean didn’t cry out. He looked back up at Sam. 

“It’s gone. Everything is gone.” 

“Yeah, but for how long?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t want to think about it. 

Sam took his hand off of his brother. He had an idea of how to stop the hallucinations, but he had to know what started it off. 

“Dean...I need to ask you something. I’m not even sure if you’ll know the answer. But it’s been a month since you’ve been out of Hell. Why now? Why the nightmares and hallucinations now? Do you know what started them?” 

“Sammy...I...I’ve always had the hallucinations. They were just never this vivid or so close together. I used to just keep walking or doing whatever I was doing and they would go away. Now it feels like I haven’t even left Hell. Like this is all just another psychological toy they’re using against me. Make me think I’m out, but I’m not. I’m seeing the Hell through the cracks in my hallucination of this world,” Dean said hanging his head. 

“No Dean. This is real. This is the real world. You climbed your way out of a 6 foot grave. You found the angel...the angel,” Sam stopped. 

“Dean, call out to Castiel. See if he comes to you.” 

“Castiel? The angel who pulled me from Hell, if that’s your name, I need your help.” 

“Dean? You called me?” A deadpan voice from the corner answered him. 

“Castiel, you have healing powers right?” Sam asked and waited for Castiel to nod. “He’s hallucinating Hell. Can you fix him?” 

“It depends. Wait.” Castiel said. He put two fingers on Dean’s forehead. Castiel closed his eyes and his head turned, bobbing and weaving. 

He took his fingers off Dean’s forehead. “He paid a major price in Hell for staying on the rack as long as he did. They wanted him off so bad to break the first seal, that they pushed him harder than they push most souls.”

“I don’t understand...what does that mean for his sanity?” Sam asked.

Dean just watched the two talk. He could hear Alastair’s voice again.

“It comes down to you, Sam Winchester. They got to him because of you. Now you need to get to him because of them. He needs to fight and he needs you to fight with him. That’s the best I can tell you.”

“I need to join him in his Hell? In his nightmare? And help him fight?” Sam asked.

“It would seem so, yes. Now I must go.” Castiel turned and was gone in a blink.

“Dean. Dean! Look at me. I know you’re hallucinating again. But we’re going to stop this. Together,” Sam said, trying to get his brother to focus. 

He ran downstairs and pushed through Bobby’s jars of all sorts of weird stuff from around the world. There it was. African Dream Root. Just enough for the two of them. 

He found Bobby and told him what the angel told him and what his plan was. The only one they were worried about not coming out of this was Dean. 

Bobby made the tea. Brought it up to the boys and sat in the chair in the room. Both of the boys sat in the bed and finally sleep came to them. 

Sam was walking across what felt like bones. Catacombs. He’d have to find Dean. He knew that much. He could hear screams. They could be anyone's though. He finally made his way out of what he guessed was a basement or something and found himself in what looked like a long hallway. Each door had a small window. Each room was a torture chamber. They were all different. Chairs. Chains. Beds. Fire. He quickly moved from one to the next until he found Dean. 

“Dean. Hey.” Sam found Dean tied to a bed. There was blood everywhere on his face, but it didn’t look like he was too beat up. 

“No please...no more Sammy...no more.”

“You’re damn right no more. Come on we’re getting out of here,” Sam said looking around hoping that his torturer wasn’t about to come back.

“What?” Dean said, passing in and out of consciousness.

“Come on Dean! I need you to stay with me. Wake up!” Sam said. 

Dean found his footing, but was still relying on Sam to help him walk. Sam realized that he was bleeding from his side. He stopped and looked at it. Dean was missing two ribs. 

“Jesus Christ. Come on Dean, we're almost there.” Sam had the mind of a savant when it came to directions. He was headed back to the catacombs with Dean. That’s where he started, he guessed there had to be an out there.

“Where do you think you’re going with my big brother?” Sam’s voice came from behind him. He turned around. It was like looking into a mirror only this Sam had black eyes. A demon. 

“You disgusting piece of shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’d use anything to get to him wouldn’t you?” The demon Sam was smiling as normal Sam talked. 

“What did they use against you? Your family? Your girlfriend? Or was the pain just to much for you to take?” Normal Sam asked, angry, trying to get down to the real demon that was inside. The soul that used to be on the rack. 

“Sammy...don’t…” Dean said, weakly. 

“He’s right Sammy...you don’t want to start this. You won’t win.”

“You don’t think so? I’m walking through his own mind’s Hell because of what you’ve done. Do you realize this is your own brother?” Normal Sam had figured it out. He didn’t need to get through to the soul underneath, he needed to get through to Dean’s Demon Sam. 

“This is the one person in the world who would go to Hell for you, to save your life.” The demon twitched.

“He raised you. He bought you food. He did the best he could with what he had. He _raised_ you.” The demon twitched again like it was going in and out of focus. 

“He’s been at your side the whole time, even when you abandoned him. He never gave up on you. And yet here you are. Torturing him? What right do you have? He’s been through enough. He loves you and all you’ve ever given him was pain and suffering. You're nothing more than just pain and hurt in human form. Where have you been for him? All you’ve ever done was abandon him, even after he saved your life as a baby.” The demon twitched and screamed and disappeared. 

Sam ran back over to Dean. Dean was still semi-conscious. “It’s time to go home, Dean. It’s over.”

Both of the boys woke with a start in the bed in Bobby’s house. 

Dean looked over at Sam and then away at the floor. 

“Well, I’m gonna let you boys talk this one out. Good luck,” Bobby said shutting the door behind him. 

“Sam...all of that stuff you said to make the demon go away. None of that was true. I don’t really think that of you.” 

“Yes you do. And it’s ok. Because I just realized how shitty a brother I’ve been since we’ve been together and how much I was a brat when we were kids. I left you. I left you because I wanted a normal life. But I really left because I was afraid of what you had come to mean to me. And everything I told the demon was true. Enough torturing. You’ve been the one stable person in my life. Always,” Sam said. 

This time it was Dean that turned and kissed him. They rolled around on the bed until Sam was on top of Dean leaving small kisses on his neck and making him moan little noises. Sam smiled at those. Happy noises. He never wanted to hear screams out of his brother again. 

He slid his hand up Dean’s t-shirt and he traced the muscles around Dean’s chest. Dean grabbed his brother’s hips and grinded against them, rubbing their achingly hard erections together. 

Sam pulled off Dean’s t-shirt and started leaving little kisses and bites from Dean’s shoulder downward. Dean moaned and writhed under him. 

“S-Sammy…” 

When Sam got to Dean’s boxers he pulled them off enough to let his erection loose. 

“Jesus Dean…” Sam said as he blew on the tip of his head. Dean squirmed and moaned.

“Fuck Sam...please…”

Sam slid his tongue just around the tip of Dean’s head. Dean writhed even harder and Sam put his hand on his waist to hold him down. He put his mouth around Dean and sucked on the tip of Dean, like he was a lollypop. 

Dean was in heaven. He wanted more of Sam’s mouth. He bucked his hips to hint to Sam that he needed more. 

Sam finally took him all the way down. It almost gagged him. He suctioned his way back up slowly, using his tongue to put pressure on Dean’s more sensitive points. 

Dean was dying. Sam’s mouth was driving him insane. Dean had had enough. The way Sam was laying Dean wrapped his leg around Sam’s arm and flipped him off of him, holding onto Sam’s arm that was on his waist. Sam laughed. He knew he was teasing Dean. 

“My turn, little brother.” 

Dean pulled Sam’s boxers down fast and Sam sprung out back toward his stomach. 

“And little brother you are not any more,” Dean said, emerald eyes wide. Sam gave him a small laugh and blushed. 

He took Sam all the way into his mouth, as far as he could. He moved fast and hard and pushed Sam to the edge quickly.

“Fuck Dean...where did you learn that?” 

“None of your business…” Dean hummed against Sam. He could feel Sam’s hips bucking and Sam moaning hard and he knew it was time to stop. It would be too fast. 

Dean rolled over Sam to his nightstand. He knew he had to have lube in here somewhere. 

“Second drawer,” Sam said when he heard Dean shuffling through his stuff. 

Dean smiled. “I knew you had to have some.” 

“What exactly are you going to be doing with that?” Sam asked.

“Something. You’ll find out later.” 

Sam laid his head back down on the bed. His brother was such a mystery. And Sam’s head was half mush from being so close to an orgasm and being denied. 

Dean crawled back between Sam’s legs. He spread Sam’s legs as far as he could. Dean spread his cheeks and blew on Sam’s ring of muscle. Sam writhed.

“Whoa...Dean…”

“Shush or I’ll gag you,” Dean said. 

That shocked Sam into silence. He knew his brother had his kinks but gags and rimming...that was all new.

He felt Dean’s mouth getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes. When Dean’s tongue finally hit that spot Sam writhed. It felt better than he thought it should have. Dean moved his tongue all around and finally pushed into Sam. 

“Uhhh,,,” was the only thing Sam could manage. His mind had officially melted. This was too good. He thought he might come from this alone. Then Dean grabbed his dick and started stroking and Sam started to lose it. He could feel the edge coming closer. So could Dean and he stopped. He was hitting his edge too. 

He’d been stroking himself while he was down on Sam and the moans and noises Sam were making were sending him into overdrive.

“Jesus Christ, Dean! Are you ever going to let me come,” Sam was breathless. 

“Maybe someday,” Dean said with a sultry tone.  

Finally Dean grabbed the lube. He lubed up some of his fingers and slowly pushed one into Sam. Sam yelped and bucked his hips up.

“A little warning would have been nice.”

“I’m gonna go into you.” Dean said smiling.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

The two of the laughed. Sam was more of a moaning laugh at this point. Dean’s fingers were scissoring him open. The noises Sam were making were driving Dean insane. 

He sat up and lubed up his own diamond hard dick. He lined himself up with Sam. He bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He whispered in his ear, “Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Sam nodded and kissed him again before he went back to lining himself up. He pushed into Sam slowly. The intrusion was strange to Sam. It was painful but it felt good at the same time. But the farther Dean pushed the more painful it got.

“Wait, please.” 

Dean stopped holding himself in place. He stroked Sam slowly and Sam started to relax again. 

“Okay…” he said. Dean knew it hurt. He’d been through this a long time ago, but he remembered it well and he wanted to hurt Sam the least amount possible. 

He pushed in again. Slower than before. Until Sam sat up grabbed Dean by the hips and pushed him all the way in. Sam yelled out. But he couldn’t take the glacial pace that Dean was moving at. He needed him inside him and he knew Dean was not going to want to hurt him. So he did it for him.

“Sam! Jesus…” Sam wasn’t sure if Dean meant that as ‘what the hell did you do that for?’ or as ‘fuck that felt good’. It didn’t matter now. 

Dean moved his hips slowly at first. Sam had finally gotten past the pain and it had moved into pleasure. Dean was stroking him and Sam was holding Dean’s hips. Dean turned his hips upward and hit Sam’s prostate. Sam called out Dean’s name. 

“Jesus Dean. Oh god...right there...” Sam moaned.

Dean was crying out Sam’s name. They could both feel their third time coming up. Dean’s hips were starting to stutter. Sam was pulsing around Dean. 

“Please Dean...let me come for you…”

“Yes…come for me baby brother…” And as Dean said that Sam started to come. His orgasm was so intense he saw nothing but white. He felt the heat of his come on his chest and he could hear himself screaming Dean’s name. 

Dean was the same way. Holding off their orgasms made them even more intense. He was seeing stars but kept pushing into Sam. Sam’s tightening around him made him finally come. He was pulsing into Sam and he started to call out Sam’s name. He had never come so hard in his life. 

He pulled out of Sam slowly and laid next to him. He held Sam’s hand. They both just laid still with their eyes closed breathing like they’d just crossed the finish line of a marathon.

Dean finally got up and went into Sam’s bathroom. He was going to get something to clean them up. But Sam followed him and cornered him near the shower. He bent down and turned the shower on. 

Their eyes followed each other. Both of their eyes were blown wide open with lust. Sam stepped closer to Dean, making Dean step into the shower. They both got under the water. Sam kissed Dean and their kissing got more intense. Sam had pushed Dean up against the back wall and was kissing everything he could find. Dean was moaning and holding onto Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam had gone back up to Dean’s reddened, swollen mouth. Laying deep kisses on him, like he was afraid to lose him.

“Sam...we need to get going. We still have a case.”

“I know. I just…” Sam started. 

“I know,” Dean said and pushed him into the water, washing his hair. 

The two washed each other, moving slowly and sensually across each other’s body. Like they were exploring each other. 

They finally got out and got dressed. 

Sam held Dean’s hand whenever they were alone. He knew Dean wasn’t the PDA type, and that would probably be weird to anyone who knew them anyways.

Weeks passed and the boys would jump each other whenever they could. They’d stalk each other in the bar, like they didn’t know each other. They’d done it in the Impala one night when they just couldn’t wait to get back to the motel. 

One night when they couldn’t afford the motel they’d done it in a field in the middle of nowhere. They were laying on a blanket both breathing hard. Sam was looking up at the stars. 

“I realized I never asked you. No more nightmares? No more hallucinations?” Sam asked, still bound and determined to find Alastair, who ever he was. 

“No. Not since that day you were in my head,” Dean said watching the stars with Sam. He grabbed for his hand. 

“Well that’s good to hear. Guess the hard truth was both the price we had to pay to save you. You admitting to me what you needed and me admitting to you that I had left you. I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“Don’t apologize. This might never have happened if you didn’t leave. So don’t,” Dean said. 

“Oh hey. I have a surprise for you,” Sam said getting up from the blanket and going to the car. 

He brought back something round and two forks. 

“Pie?” Dean laughed, “You are my hero.” 

Sam smiled at Dean, whose eyes had lit up. 

“I love you, Dean.” 

“Love you too, Sam,” Dean said with a mouthful of pie. Sam just laughed. This was all they needed.


End file.
